1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reciprocating internal combustion engines, and more particularly to the crankshaft and engine block bearings thereof. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a modified crankshaft having eccentric crankshaft journals mounted with respect to modified engine block bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional reciprocating internal combustion engines utilize an engine block, cylinders in the engine block, pistons reciprocable within the cylinders, a crankshaft rotatably mounted at its journals to the engine block via engine block bearings, and connecting rods connecting each of the pistons to the crankshaft. Once these components are designed for a particular engine, the specifications are set and are not variable.
Because the pistons travel reciprocably within the cylinders based upon a circular movement of the connecting rod bearings about the centerline of the crankshaft, there are inevitable volumetric losses in the combustion chamber (that part of the cylinder above the piston). One source of volumetric losses arises because of combustion by-product gases in the combustion chamber after the exhaust stroke. As a result, the intake stroke mixes fuel and air with these by-product gases, thereby contributing to an inefficient power stroke. This loss is inevitable because of atmospheric equalization of pressure occurring during the exhaust stroke, preventing complete purging of the combustion chamber. Another source of volumetric losses arises because during the power stroke, heat and pressure are compounded by the rate of displacement of the piston, thereby resulting potentially in detonation, loss of engine power, fuel inefficiency and dirty emissions.
In the internal combustion art, it is known to relieve the aspiration related problems by installing accessory devices, such as blowers and turbines, which overcome atmospheric pressure. However, these devices are expensive, require maintenance and are most suitable to a narrow range of operating speeds.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is an increase in volumetric efficiency by introducing a variable in the displacement which affords increased aspiration during the intake stroke and affords a slower rate of combustion gas pressure build-up during the power stroke.